


No dogs

by likemermaid



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Married... with Dogs, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemermaid/pseuds/likemermaid
Summary: It hard to resist such adorableness
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

"You gotta be kidding me," Maca rolled her eyes as Zulema was coming in with a puppy on a leash. 

“Zulema! What was I said about not having dogs?” 

"It's not a dog, she's a wolf," the brunette simply shrugged. "She lost her mother, what kind of monster do you think I am to leave this baby girl alone in the woods?" 

Macarena couldn't believe her eyes and ears, she just watched the brunette caressed the damn wolf with loving smile on her lips. She herself never received such a smile.

"You're unbelievable. I won't take care of it when you'll decide to leave next time." 

Almost a week had passed since her absent because of their fight. She didn't even care to left a text or call. And now she came back like nothing happened and she brought a fucking wolf with her. 

"I won't leave her, don't be stupid. She's not a big girl who can take care of herself, unlike you. 

Macarena wasn't convinced still frowning at the animal. 

"Oh come on, Rubia! You don't have to love someone to live with them, look at us as example." 

Macarena exhaled sharp, then gave up,   
"Fine! But don't expect me to change her diapers or feed her from my hands!" 

She passed through the kitchen to take some snack and heard a sweet voice of brunette she never heard before. It was addressed to the fucking wolf of course, 

"What's the matter, baby? This grumpy bitch didn't like you? Don't you worry, I'll teach you how to handle her." 

Macarena rolled her eyes on that. She does it on purpose, sure she is. But Maca couldn't suppress a little smile though, especially when she secretly looked at how Zulema pressed furry ball to her lips left a big kiss on it.   
It hard to resist such adorableness. Damn her. 

***

It was deep night when Zulema's worried voice came over Maca's ear.   
"What's up, baby, are you cold?" 

"Nah, I'm fine," Maca mumbled in her sleep. 

"I was talking to Bala, rubia" came an answer and Maca felt some noise over their blanket with some whining sounds. Obviously, the animal climbed onto their bed. 

"Oh." 

Zulema couldn't suppress a smirk when she said, "Come here, that's it. You are such a furry baby, yeah? Yeah, good girl."

Maca rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, will you shut up already?” she growled. “She's sweet, we get it, now let me sleep." 

"This puta rubia is always such a rude bitch, yeah?" Zulema was totally ignoring the blonde, talked to Bala instead with sweetest voice Maca ever heard from her. She didn't realize she is capable of that in a first place. "But she will like you eventually, baby girl. She will, I promise." Then came sound of licking and she chuckled lightly and utterly carefree. Then a sound of sappy kiss flew into the air. 

Macarena couldn't help but melted into smile while still trying to have some rest, closing her eyes. Seeing Zulema so carefree and happy next to that damn wolf was something special, even though she couldn't admit it even to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day Maca returned from a grocery store with a chihuahua in her arms. Zulema looked up, put down the book she was reading, and approached them. She narrowed her eyes looking at the small thing in Maca's arms.

"And what is that thing might be?" Zulema than locked her gaze with Macarena's. "It can't stay," she declared. 

"Why so?" Maca raised her eyebrows too, challenging. "We need him in our next heist, I wanna play rich bitch and chihuahua fits the image perfectly."

"So you took the dog just so it would fit your image? Or because you are jealous that I have a pet and you don't?" 

Both actually were correct. But Maca couldn't agree to this statement, so she said, 

"Not any of these. I just saw him and fell in love, so I stole him."

"What? You stole a dog?" Zulema couldn't believe her ears, dying of amusement.

Maca shrugged nonchalantly and nodded.

"I just couldn't resist. And these are the problems of that stupid bitch since she left such a baby unattended. Look at how cute Sandoval is, with his round eyes and tongue out," Maca smiled at the dog, holding him close.

"Sandoval?" Zulema repeated and bursted into laughter. Maca couldn't help but join in the laughter as they exchanged the looks. "Okay than. Sandoval stays." Zulema nodded. "But don't complain Bala will eat him one day."

"Hey! Don't you dare to learn her bad things!" 

"It's in her nature, Rubia," she shrugged and nodded to the floor where child wolf was gnawing on a toy bear, cotton wool was lying all around.

Then Bala stopped at her wild actions looking at new guest with curiousity. Chihuahua came closer and they started to sniff each other.

"Kill him!" Zulema whispered with approval nod as Maca rolled her eyes on that. But minute after came disappointed, "No! Bala, no! Bad wolf! You don't suppose to lick your enemy's ass, you poor thing!"

Maca couldn't help but laughed hard.

"Hey!" She said, trying to sound seriously but failed. "Stop trying to make them fight. Apparently they like each other."

Zulema looked at the picture in front of her - her Bala now was licking Sandoval's ear as chihuahua fell down on his back with a tongue out, totally relaxed.

"Stupid wolf," Zulema muttered under her nose annoyingly as she shook her head and walked out the van to have some fresh air or more likely one or two cigarettes while committee a new plan. 

Macarena joined her in a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Maca was somewhere outside. And Zulema was cooking, because it was Macarena's turn to cook and puta rubia was somewhere outside and didn't pick the phone. Probably on purpose. So Zulema was cooking when she turned away from the stove to pick the cheese from the fridge and accidentally saw it.

"Hey!" She yelled as she threw the potholder at Sandoval. "Get the fuck out of her, you son of a bitch!" She leaned to pick up her baby wolf and shove the Chihuahua away with a leg. The dog was half bewildered half angry trying to show his teeth and growl.

"One more word and you'll live outside, perv!" Zulema warned pointing a finger to the dog. Then she turned her attention to the wolf in her hands.

"Baby, you don't have to give men everything they want from you, you silly little girl. There are consequences after such actions and men wouldn't help you, believe me. Also you're too young for that yet. You should bite, you know. Protect yourself from imbeciles like this one. Do you understand me?"

She was dead serious when she lectured to the wolf cub, who looked at her with devoted, but naive eyes.  
Zulema sighed hopelessly as she shook her head and placed a big kiss on the fur head, squeezed Bala tightly.

"As for you, I will have a serious conversation with your owner when she deigns to drag her ass here."

Sandoval huddled under the bed, only his nose stuck out curiously.

"That's right. You’d better sit there. And think about your behavior."

"Zulema, no."

"Rubia, yes."

It was dinner time and they were trying to kill each other with stares, sitting opposite each other.

The dogs had dinner too, both chewing noisily and vigorously.

"Zulema, I won't castrate my dog only because you said so!"

"Either it will be you who will do it, or me. With my own ways."

Macarena exhaled wearily, rubbing her face with her hand.

"Are we really discussing whether to cut off Sandoval's penis again?"

That made her pause because she just realized what had she said and they stared at each other with the same sparks of mischief and joyfulness in their eyes. After a second they burst with laughter.

"Fuck, you really named your dog after that prick, weren't you. And now look how it turns, he as perverted as the Sandoval."

"No he is not." Now Maca had pouting.

"He almost fucked my baby girl! It's a miracle I saw it at time and saved her. She's too young for this shit."

Macarena dropped an angry look at Bala, then at her owner. Silence came as Maca had lost in thoughts.

"Babe, shut the mouth when you chew, and stop chomp."

Maca looked at Bala with approval nod. Bala was too busy sucking and gnawing a bone to pay them any attention.

"See? What did I tell you earlier? Listen to your owner."

"I was talking to you, rubia." Zulema clicked her tongue in mock irritation.

Maca looked up at Zulema with confused look as she noticed wicked smile on the brunette's lips.

"Oh stop it!" Maca spat in annoyance as she gave her fake punch at the arm.

Zulema chuckled.

"You just ask for that every time, _babe_."

"It's not funny."

"You just don't have sense of humor, rubia."

Macarena didn't answer only shook her head. Then she sighed hard.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, I’ll do it. It was necessary to do it anyway, so… Sorry, Tito, but you'll have to give your balls if we don't want accidents."

"Tito? I thought he’s Sandoval."

"Sandoval is surname, Tito is name." the blonde explained as a matter of course.

Zulema wanted to say something about it, but eventually changed her mind and just smiled. And nodded approvingly.

"Thank you, rubia. Means a lot."

Macarena nodded too.

"But you'll go with him to the vet, 'cause I can't stand watching my dog get injections and all that, poor boy."

Zulema rolled her eyes, but eventually nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't with them. And Bala is something special❤️ So is Tito! Hope you didn't die of cuteness! Let me know your thoughts!))


End file.
